Hidden love among Friends
by Lady Akitomi
Summary: the summary is too long for this space
1. Chapter 1

**A Hidden Love among Friends**

Disclaimer: ***SOBBING* **I NO OWN

Summary: When Kagome was nearly raped by her ex-boyfriend Kouga she and her kit Shippo started to live with Sesshoumaru and his Imouto Akitomi as days start to pass for Kagome and the others feelings started to bloom and show. And when everything starts to settle down Kouga wants Kagome back but will he get her or will she stay with maybe her true love Sesshoumaru?

Pairings: Sess/Kags, Aki/Zane, and Rin/Shippo

Vampiress: Hi people

Kagome: Hello, Princess

Sesshoumaru: Hello, Lady Maria

Vampiress: Okay I am at my grandparents' house in Kentucky when I made a Decision to not write anymore here but then I had a dream of this story and I just couldn't risk losing this train of thought so here is my maybe seventh story I wrote though the rest are on a computer that has no Internet... DAMNIT TO HELL! I'm good now. I NO OWN INUYASHA OR CHARACTERS except Akitomi and Zane

**Chapter One: Bad Beginnings/ New Hope**

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

`Whispers`

***Sesshou's Beast Talking***

_**~Akitomi's Beast Talking~**_

_^Zane's Beast Talking^_

One evening in Tokyo, A girl with long wavy hair that ended at the small of her back and sapphire eyes whose name is Kagome was walking with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend Kouga along with her young adopted fox kit Shippo where they were taking a walk in the streets of Tokyo City. When they got to a dark, damp, and menacing ally Kouga started to pull her to it even though she struggled to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Come my dear girlfriend we have much to talk about"  
>"No, I don't want to talk to you anymore now let me go"<p>

"Mama,"

"Shippo, go we are near Fluff's office go get him hurry"

"But, mama I don't want to leave you"

"GO!"

With that Shippo turned around and headed for Taisho co. then all of a sudden Kouga pulled Kagome in the alley when Kouga finally got Kagome into the alleyway he started to rip her clothing off and when he finally got all of it off he started to push her towards a wall in the ally.

"Please Kouga; you don't have to do this"

"Oh but I do you see if I take you now Sesshoumaru won't have anything to do with you and you'll have no place to go but back to my house were we will continued this."

Somehow he managed to get his clothes off and on top of her. When Kouga was on top of her he used one of his knees to force her legs about when he positioned his manhood at her opening and right before he could thrust in he was thrown back and into the opposite wall while something covered her.

"You dare touch what is mine wolf do you have an early death wish" ask a cold golden eyed man who had a female that had sapphire eyes lifting Kagome off of the ground while glaring at Kouga as well.

In an office that over looked Tokyo city stood a man who had long silvery-blue hair that ended behind his knees, cold gold eyes, two maroon strips on his cheeks, arms, legs, and hips, on his forehead there was a navy crescent moon. Behind him was a girl that looked a lot like him but she had long flowing onyx hair that ended at her ankles with silver bangs that ended in the middle of her stomach, playful onyx eyes that turn Sapphire when angry, three onyx stripes on her arms, legs, hips, and cheeks, the only difference between the two is that not only does she not have a crescent moon but unlike the man before her she was warm just like maybe a little like Kagome while he was cold and showed no emotion.

"Imouto, what do you want" he asked

"Well, Sesshoumaru-nii-chan's I was wondering if you know what Kags is doing tonight"

"She told me that she was going to break up with her current boyfriend Kouga hear at the office."

"Ohhh,"

Just then Sesshoumaru's door was slammed open revealing a very scared Shippo

"Please help mommy...Kouga... alleyway... help"

"Now hold on a sec little one take a deep breath and tell us what the matter"

"Okaa-chan, me, and her ex-Kouga were walking towards here when he started to pull her towards an ally I tried to stop him but she told me to run and get you before I left I seen he started to tear off her clothes please go save her before something bad happens." he pleaded to his surprise and happiness Sesshoumaru and his little sister Akitomi grabbed their coats and a cape for Kagome and going to where she was.

"Little one you stay here alright we'll bring your mother here after I kill that wolf." said Akitomi who calmed Shippo very quickly.

When they got to the alleyway they could see a naked Kouga on top of their poor friend and also naked Kagome. When Kouga was about to thrust to rape her Sesshoumaru ran up to him and pulled Kouga off of Kagome and he laid the cape on top of her, then he threw Kouga into the wall, while his sister Akitomi helped her stand up and put the cape on. Both looked up in surprise in what Sesshoumaru said to Kouga.

"You dare touch what is mind wolf do you have a death wish." Sesshoumaru growled

"No, I don't but your little slut of a sister does have one" sneered Kouga

"HEY, THATS NOT TRUE!" yelled Akitomi while blushing with anger

"Akitomi, take Kagome back to the office so she can calm down her kit while I take care of this wolf." after Sesshoumaru commanded that Akitomi and Kagome vanished and Kouga attacked him.

***two minutes later***

There on the ally floor was a very wounded wolf youkai and a Taiyouki walking toward his office to offer Kagome a new place to stay so that she won't be in a place that has many bad memories. When Akitomi and Kagome got to Taisho co. they used the elevator to get to the last floor, floor 30 and with that both women walk into Sesshoumaru's office the only warning Kagome got before Shippo attached to her was exactly like this

"MOMMY" Yelled an orange fur ball that all of a sudden attached itself to Kagome's hip

"Hello, Shippo."

"Mommy, are you okay?"  
>"I am fine nothing happened Sesshoumaru grabbed Kouga off of me before anything could happen."<p>

"Kagome, what are you going to do now for I don't think you would want to stay at that house anymore?" Asked Akitomi

"I don't know." Kagome replied

Just then all three of them turned when they heard the door open and there stood in the doorway was Sesshoumaru when he walked into the room and he was dragging Inuyasha behind him. When he got to the middle of the room he dropped Inuyasha on the floor.

"Inuyasha, if Father never told me not to kill you, you would be on the floor and very dead now" he growled

"Go to hell Bastard" Inuyasha yelled

"Now are you going to tell me why you were trying to call that wolf Kouga"  
>"Feh, fine I was calling him because he said he was finally going to get in his girlfriend's pants"<br>"Hanyou, did you realize that he just might rape her to do that"  
>"Yea, so what's the big deal" then Inuyasha jumped when he heard his older sister Akitomi<p>

"It a very big deal Inuyasha for she was almost raped today and if Father found out about this he just might let Sesshoumaru kill you." she explained then they all hear a more deeper voice then Sesshou speak out and when they all looked there stood Inu-No-Taisho or Toga Taisho for short in the doorway.

"What did Inuyasha do that you say my dear Akitomi that I will allow to let Sesshoumaru kill him"

"He's friends with Kouga Okami,"  
>"So"<p>

"Kouga is Kagome's ex-boyfriend starting today and he almost raped her today also but Fluffy threw him off of her just in time too." explained Akitomi

"Is that so"  
>"Yep and Inuyasha was calling to see how it went"<p>

"Inuyasha, when your done here I would like to talk to you in my office."  
>"Yes, Father" with that Toga left to go back to his office to think of a punishment for him.<p>

"Hanyou, I am done talking to you"

"Fine... Sister are you disappointed in me"  
>"Yes"<p>

With that said Inuyasha left with his ears folded on the top of his head

"Kagome, I hear that you and your kit need a place to stay correct"  
>"Yes, that's correct"<br>"How would you feel if you started to live in the same house as me, Akitomi, and Her Boyfriend Zane?"

"I would like that very much thank you. Hey Akitomi I thought he was just a friend?"  
>"That was the last time you seen us duh"<br>"Riiiight"

Vampiress: Bye Pl

Akitomi: I LOVE Zane

Zane: I luv u 2 Aki

Akitomi: YAY

Sesshoumaru: I love Kagome

Kagome: **blushes** I love Sesshoumaru

Vampiress: I do not own

Imouto: Little sister

Nii-Chan: older brother

Hanyou: Half-breed/half-demon

Okami: Wolf

Kit: Baby fox demon/ young fox demon

Okaa-chan: Mother

Akitomi: Autumn storm


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Explanations revealed**

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

`Whispers`

***Sesshou's Beast Talking***

_**~Akitomi's Beast Talking~**_

_^Zane's Beast Talking^_

P_A: I love my baby sister named Emily I call her my Mini-Me even if she's my half-sister

Kagome: Awwwwwweeee... that's cute but I wish Souta was like that

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, leave her alone and let her write this next chapter

When Inuyasha got to his father's office the door was open so he went into the office. When he closed the door of the office he turned around he seen both his father and his mother Izayoi.

"Inuyasha, tell me is it true that you encouraged Kouga in nearly raping Kagome earlier today?" she asked

"Yes, Mother its true I did encouraged him."

"Tell me son why did you do it?"  
>"Because, Father Kouga said that when he got in her pants Fluffy won't want her."<br>"And why wouldn't he want her?"  
>"Well, you see Sesshoumaru has some feelings for her and Kouga thinks that if he took her Sesshoumaru will start to hate her for he might think of her as a whore."<br>"What do you think will Sesshoumaru actually do that?"  
>"Nope, Kagome and Sesshoumaru are friends and he promised her that he will always be there for her no matter what."<p>

"Interesting."

***Fluffy's Mansion***

While Inuyasha was in his father's study, Sesshoumaru took Akitomi, Kagome, and Little Shippo back to his mansion while they were getting out Akitomi was all of a sudden swept into a big hug. When they all looked to see who was hugging her... not that she minded... they found a man with shoulder length navy-gold hair and navy eyes were looking down at her with tenderness.

"Akitomi, where have you been we had plans for tonight remember."  
>"Yes, I remembered but I had to do something,"<br>"Like what?"

"Making sure that your older brother Kouga didn't rape Kagome or that Sesshoumaru didn't kill him"  
>"Oh, well then your forgiven."<br>"Thx... I think."

"Come let's all go head inside" stated Sesshoumaru

While they were heading in the mansion Akitomi turned back wondering about something she found a man with Icy blue eyes glaring at her.  
>"Akitomi, are you alright?"<br>"Yea, just fine I just thought I seen mother is all."

They left their questioning for a while and when Akitomi looked back the man was gone so she turned around and walks into Sesshoumaru's mansion.

***Five Weeks later***

Kagome was walking towards the library when she turns the corner sharply and crashed into a hard chest. While she started to fall she closed her eyes but before she fell two strong arms wrapped around her waist and when she opened her eyes she found out that she was staring straight into...

P_A: lol I am so evil review please

Kagome: That was mean

Akitomi: So


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Going to the mall**

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

`Whispering`

***Sesshou's Beast Talking***

_**~Akitomi's Beast Talking~**_

_^Zane's Beast Talking^_

"I'm soooo sorry Zane I didn't mean to run in to you" exclaimed Kagome

"That's fine Kags... any way your man is looking for you" stated Zane

"...Who?"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Ohh okay thanks"

With that both Kagome and Zane went different directions. Zane to the dojo where Akitomi was and Kagome to Sesshoumaru's study. When Zane got in the dojo it wasn't two minutes before he got attacked by her.

"Zane, why you smell like Kagome are you cheating on me with her!"  
>"Calm down we ran into each other in the hallway"<p>

"Oh"

While Aki was distracted Zane was able to pin her down and got her to submit to him... for now. As Kagome walked into the study Sesshoumaru was passing.

"Sesshou?"  
>"Kags, you smell like Zane why?"<br>"We ran into each other in the hall and he said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to go with me as my date for the grand ball that father is throwing in a few weeks."  
>"Ohhh, Sess of course I'll be your date... me and Aki are going shopping today so don't wait up on us later" said Kagome while she was walking out of the study. When Kagome got to the dojo she seen Zane pin Akitomi Down on the floor again.<p>

"Zane, you win now get off of Aki I need her right now."

"Okay..."

`We'll finish this tonight Tsuki Hana`

"Yea, okay whatever"

With that Zane got off of Akitomi and helped her up by pulling her into his arms to where she fell on his chest. When Aki got her balanced she stepped back from Zane blushing and walked over to Kagome.

"So what do you need me for Kags"  
>"Well, do you know that your father is holding a grand ball in a few weeks?"<p>

"Yea, so what"

"Sesshou, just asked me to be is date for it!" squealed Kagome

"That's great Kags so do you want to go to the mall and get a dress for the ball"  
>"That's really why I came to get you"<br>"Cool"  
>~~~<p>

**Mall**

As the girls were walking in the mall Akitomi keep her guard up just in case Kouga was healed enough to try and kidnap Kagome. With the girls going from store to store it was starting to be depressing because they couldn't find the right dress. Then right when they walked into Suiren right Akitomi seen a black dress in the back so she dragged Kagome to it.

"Ohhh, this might be the one" Squealed Akitomi

"You, want to try it on"

"Let's see if we can find you a dress first then I'll try it on"

"Ok"

As they were looking it became apparent that Kagome's right dress wasn't in the store so Akitomi dragged Kagome in the dressing room so she can see the dress.

*3 minutes*

"Well, how do I look?"

"Wow, Aki it fits u perfectly"

"Good, let me buy it and then we will hunt down your perfect dress"

"Ok"

Once Akitomi bought the dress, the girls walked into more stores, right when they were about to give up Akitomi found the newest store called Ryuumamoru. Right when they went in something bright blue caught Kagome's eye so when she turned to look there was the dress she was looking for.

"Akitomi, look my dress"

"Your right it would be perfect come on let's get it so you can try it on"

"Ok"

Once Kagome came out of the dressing room all of the males in the store were drooling over her. Some even tried to ask her out but either she declined or Akitomi stepped between them.

"I think it's time you change your clothes back, buy the dress and go home"

"Your right"

When Kagome finished buying the dress both her and Akitomi linked arms and walked back to Akitomi's car.

P_A: YAY, I finished this chapter after many months of writers block!

Akitomi: Good for you

Kagome: Go Maria!


End file.
